


Alone

by Andyrourkehoe



Category: Morrissey - Fandom, The Smiths
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, M/M, The Smiths - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andyrourkehoe/pseuds/Andyrourkehoe
Summary: This is not the bonus chapter to the fic I promised. This is simple a day to ones self. Which I fear. I don't like being alone for I do my most thinking then. But here I am writing it.One Shot





	Alone

As usual a Moz point of view 

   I lay on the carpet of the livingroom. It wasn't a room of to many colors. Very monochrome. So I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder. I soon stop for I realized I was crying. Such a silly thing. I stood and walked over to the recored table. I placed the recored on I picked out. I smiled fondly. I laid  back down. David Bowie's single 'Starman' washed over me. 

"Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low   
I leaned back on my radio  
Some cat was layin' down some get it on rock 'n' roll, he said  
Then the loud sound did seem to fade  
Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase haze  
That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie"

My eyes flattered shut. The tears began again. I could see his eyes in my mind. I could hear the disapproving voices in my head. I pushed them all away. I reminded myself "just listen to the music". I wanted to forget the world around me. My eyes opened again. The world was spinning. The color of the sunset filled the room in a yellow glow that would bring a smile to ones face. Sadly it did not work for mine. I wondered if it worked for him. I pushed the thought away. Him. My blue eyes took in the room. I could feel the world around me. I thought of the wind out side. And I listened to the sound of my own heart, it was very loud. Very fast. Faster than it should. But who cared. 

'I had to phone someone so I picked on you  
Hey, that's far out so you heard him too  
Switch on the TV we may pick him up on channel two  
Look out your window I can see his light   
If we can sparkle he may land tonight   
Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie'

I really did love this song. I let myself sing along. My voice sounded much different than Bowie, but I didn't mind and he probably wouldn't ether. More tears. More and more tears. I heard sobbing as well but I wasn't sure who it was coming from. I curled into a ball. I thought about everything. Everything I've done and what I will do. I just wanted it to be over and done. To finally not be sad and have to worry. I sang along viewing the worked through blurry eyes and a foggy mind. 

 

'There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He'd like to come and meet us  
But he thinks he'd blow our minds  
There's a starman waiting in the sky  
He's told us not to blow it  
Cause he knows it's all worthwhile  
He told me:  
Let the children lose it  
Let the children use it  
Let all the children boogie''


End file.
